


The Sound of Your Voice

by AshAndSnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, I don't really know if I like it, Mortal AU, Road Trip, but have it anyway, just an attempt at a bit of fluff, since the rest of my stuff seemed to be quite the heartbreakers, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony on a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Downey jr. actually did a cover of the song mentioned in this little drabble in case you're interested
> 
> Also, this is just a short little something I typed up during a free period but if you do by some miracle like it or have something to say about it, I'd be pleased if you left a comment or some kudos. Whatever suits your fancy.

Loki usually never sleeps in cars.

Even going on long trips with his family as a kid, he had felt something he at the time couldn't name. Sleeping in a moving vehicle had always felt too unsafe. Even as a child where he would be too preoccupied with reading his book or tapping away on whichever handheld game console he was in possession of at the time he would be worrying in the back of his mind. Cars, planes, the bus, trains. Loki doesn't mind travelling, but he prefers being awake and alert the whole time. He simply doesn't trust the technology carrying him from point A to point B. Too much can go wrong and he doesn't understand the inner workings of the metal cages that are supposed to keep him safe and protected.

But at the age of 25, Loki is losing his car-napping virginity.

His boyfriend is sitting next to him behind the steering wheel, taking the first long stretch of their road trip from New York where they both live and work to California where Tony's family has another house. They intend to spend their summer there together, wrapped up in each other's company, arguing and having sex and relaxing on the beach. And something about Tony's presence makes even this moving death trap on wheels safe space to let go and rest with his guard down. Because Tony is safety and love and protection. Tony is all he needs to be okay. Even in a car, apparently.

He doesn't realize at first that he has been asleep. As he slowly rises back to the surface and blinks awake, all he truly registers is confusion. Hadn't they just sat there, laughing and joking and eating sandwiches with chicken and avocado and mozzarella? Why is his book open in his lap, why is the car so quiet?

Except it's not.

Tony has always claimed to be incapable of singing. He'll happily sit by the piano with Loki and play with the instrument, playing the notes and bringing them together into beautiful pieces, Loki's fingers dancing alongside his. He doesn't mind playing things on the guitar for Loki, soft and mellow tunes played by idle hands on a tiny balcony of a New York City apartment, the lazy sun of late spring going down and hiding behind the horizon. But he never ever sings.

And yet that's what he's doing right now.

The radio is playing softly in the background, 'Smile' by Nat King Cole flowing gently into the car. And, just a little louder, Tony's voice sounds. He's singing along to the tune with a deep, beautiful voice. Of course Loki knows that Tony has an amazing voice. But singing he sounds even better. Loki doesn't get why he would want to hide that voice. If he had a voice like that, he'd have tried for a record deal ages ago.

Tony hasn't noticed that Loki is awake yet. He is looking out the windshield, eyes as soft as the melody playing. He's in another world entirely and Loki doesn't want to take it away from him.

Eyes slipping shut, he settles in for another light nap, leaving Tony to unknowingly sing him back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
